Paragon
by Mozu The Mochi
Summary: Episode I : The Emperor's Sidekick. There was nothing else Kuroko Tetsuya wanted but to become The Emperor's one and only sidekick. What he least expected was that the famous hero he claimed as his very inspiration wasn't what he expected at all. Arrogant, proud and too much like a dictator, working under Akashi Seijuurou was a bad idea after all. AkaKuro, Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**An inspiration from SIDEKICKS and One Punch Man**

* * *

" _Most have been forgotten. Most deserve to be forgotten. The heroes will always be remembered. The best. The best and the worst. And a few who were a bit of both."_

― _George R.R. Martin, A Feast for Crows_

* * *

Knowing Kuroko Tetsuya, you could say that he was a sucker for heroes – a mega huge fan for those champions he'd been watching in the telly – no matter they were real or not. It all started during the first summer he spent in his uncle's house in California. Alas, having his summer cold just as he arrived wasn't a pleasant thing at all, and he was stuck bedridden in the shabby-looking apartment viewing the white sands of Cali's beaches. He had to waste his time by the windowsill, feeling the heaty waves of dog days' breeze and gazed over bikini-clad teenage girls and volleyball boys. So, his uncle had took pity of his state; sighing all day long with a cooling aid propped on top of his forehead and mucus drooling from his nose – this wasn't what ten-year old boys supposed to do in summertime! And thus, his uncle had greeted him with a cheeky smile, one that had Tetsuya furrowed his brows in curiosity, until Uncle Minami showed him a couple of DVDs which were actually a collection of Marvel and DC comics. Never in his life had he shown a bright face in response. His uncle, Kuroko Minami, found it an improvement in his expressions.

And Tetsuya was much happier after they watched three movies in a row – the first version of Spiderman, then The Dark Knight and Sidekick. Even if it was already time for dinner and Uncle Minami proceeded to call for pizza – he was a divorced man, and lazy – that Tetsuya went to look out for others in the bundle. He was about to slip in the 2005's Fantastic Four did he heard his uncle chuckled from behind, perhaps amused at the young boy's antics on beginning to be a fanboy himself. Still, Tetsuya turned around with a frown marring his young, cherubic face and he glared. "Why are you laughing?" Genuinely, he wasn't fond of being laughed at but in truth, his uncle neither had any bad intentions or whatsoever.

"It's nothing. . ." the thirty year old uncle shook his head, hauling himself up just to drag himself to the fridge nearby to grab more beer for himself and cartons of juice for the young blunette as well. "You remind me when I was a kid. You know. . . Back in the 1980s, I've get to see the first Batman series, or – or Superman had reached its third movie, the Swamp Thing. . . Y'get it? It's a thing that everybody likes. But you just reminded me of when I was a young boy like you."

The latter kept himself mute, yet eyeing his uncle in a rather observant mien. "What do you mean?"

"Those look in your eyes, kid," he beamed, flashing his row of teeth, "It's like you want to be a hero yourself when you watched all those stuffs."

"I just. . . well, I kinda liked 'em." Truthfully, he could never imagine himself being a saviour of the city – or nation, better yet. Even right now, he was weak from the cold he was having; how is it possible to fight some ugly-looking monsters or lunatic criminals still on the run? Tetsuya shrugged toward the thought, cringing as he flashed an image of him beaten up rather than saving the day. Unfortunately, he was aware that he wasn't blessed with pure strength or super genius mind when he was given birth. Kuroko Tetsuya was just a normal boy; or well, he's actually lower than average. "I could never be a hero, uncle. . . Look at these arms!" he admitted jokingly, although deep inside a bitter taste settled.

The man snorted a laugh, much to his nephew's offend. "Yeah, yeah, kid. I got it. It's just that, since you're little you had these dead-fish eyes. . . Like, nothing interests you. It's only today that I get to see some sparks in those ocean blue eyes. I'm happy for that."

"Oh. . . I never knew someone would be worried about my eyes. . ."

"We all are, in fact. Your mum, your dad – heck, even Pops are starting to think that you might be mental or something. You're just dead frozen sometimes. But I guess these heroes thing brought miracles today," he grinned lopsidedly, tasting one of the recently opened Carlsberg in a large swing.

"But they're not real. They're just fantasies," the blunette snorted, blue eyes rolled in sarcasm. But then, he was surprised – shocked – to see the mischievous wink thrown onto his direction, especially the grin stretched wider on the chapped lips of his uncle and his fingers played beneath his stubble-filled chin. As if there was a secret yet to be told behind the sneaky glimpses his middle-aged uncle was giving him until he felt chills crawling up to his spine. It wasn't the breeze that made him shiver. "Are you saying they're. . . real?"

"You could say that, kid." He chuckled, the deep sound rumbled in his throat.

"B-But how?" Now, his attention perked up a hundred percent. He looked like he was about to burst in happiness, with the large eyes a fireworks of azure and cerulean shades. He picked himself up, scooting closer to his uncle languidly dozing on the old cushioned settee. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Alright, alright! Chill down for a second," Uncle Minami attempted to dodge the flailing arms directing as light, playful punches to his face. "Here, maybe it's in the TV now. Let's watch the news."

After slipping the compact disk out from the DVD player, they retreated back to the couch. Tetsuya sprawled on the floor with three or four comics on his lap, changing the channel until they reached the late night news programme. And just as they did it, the screen flashed an image of a cape-wearing man grinning straight toward the camera, his hands akimbo on his fine hips. He was tall and well-built, wearing an angry shade of red for a mask covering his eyes, matched gloves and the cape fluttered about from the back as proud as the wearer himself. The news reporter, a young woman with short-cropped brown hair had her fingers dawdling with the glasses she wore before she excitedly exclaimed of the hero's arrival. "And again, we had yet to see this brave hero save a girl from getting murdered by a group of gangsters –" she prattled on the achievements, Tetsuya swallowing every word with full attention, "And this hero is called Running Man! He is known to be a very fast runner –" on and on with his biodata. The blunette peered over his shoulder, finding his uncle staring toward him once again, flashing the infamous grin whilst he stroked his unshaven rubble he sort of adored. Scowling, he returned back to the telly, focusing on the next news about the weather forecast.

"So, whaddaya think? Hm?"

"W-well. . . it's unbelievable."

"But it's true. Suck it up, buddy."

The child curled and squirmed, hugging his legs and propped his chin on top of his knees as he went into a deep thought about the matter. For a child, this was already in a serious level of thinking. "Is it possible?"

"Be specific, kid. Possible for what?" he quaffed down half of the contents in the canned beer, then hurled the already empty trash elsewhere without a care.

The blue-haired boy gulped. "Is it possible if I could be a hero as well?" There was determination in the big, baby blue eyes. A rare determination inspired by what could seemed like a childish entertainment but the swirl of emotions were real, even his uncle widened his eyes, flabbergasted by the sudden question. He scratched the back of his head, reluctant on what to say next and bit his lip. "What do you think? You think you can do it? Be a hero like him?" The blunette remained silent, head lowered that his uncle would have thought he'd give up in despair, but the man was proven wrong as he rose back up and gave a firm nod.

His uncle laughed, "Look what we've got here! Can't wait to see you in the TV one day!" he proudly stroked the blue tufts, making it tousled as it already was before. Shyly, Tetsuya simpered as he took every sounds of laughter from his uncle. It was only when his uncle suddenly went dead silent. His attention was disrupted by the notification on the telly, till he pushed Tetsuya a bit to the side as a smile crossed his face. "Hey buddy, look." In cue to his uncle's order, Tetsuya whipped his face and went back to his curling position as he watched in curiosity to what his uncle's interest was piqued. He stole a glimpse toward his uncle, neither focusing on the telly or him but looked as if he was daydreaming and reverted back his eyesight to the screen. It was just a live show, and a man wearing the formal clothing consisted of an ebony suit and pants, a striped tie and a pair of polished oxfords was hosting the show. It seemed that tonight's guest was, well, a hero – much to Tetsuya's surprise. But the hero wasn't the same as the news just now. Rather, Tetsuya knew he was a hero because of the leather and rubber suit he was wearing, black in colour and contrary to the pale skin. He had the trademark mask, but his weren't the fancy vermillion Running Man was wearing, instead it was a simple and dark rubber plastered against his good-looking features and the guest didn't wear any prideful capes. Despite the hue of the garments he was wearing, his hair was a fiery crimson burning the blunette's gaze in wonderment. The blunette couldn't bother to listen to the details, yet he barely managed to know the name, _The Emperor_ strumming in his ears like a worthy Grammy-awarded song. Tetsuya gasped.

If Tetsuya was a hero, he wanted to meet the hero on the telly – fight along with the teenage champion. Screw the host blabbering something along with the script written on the cue card, his attention was fully focused on The Emperor himself.

"So, even you got wonderstruck, hm?" He heard a distance call from his uncle, bringing him back to reality. The blunette almost jumped, and a bubblegum shade spread across his cheeks as he thought of his fantasies – God damn, he was just ten! "It's okay, kid. Everyone likes The Emperor. You're not the only one," his uncle winked.

"B-But. . . who is he?"

"They said he's the youngest hero they had now in Hero Society. He started out two years ago, at the age of thirteen but he's still super strong. Pretty insane, huh?" The blunette showed a distant look, his mind wandering elsewhere.

"Yeah. . ." He sniffled, "Pretty insane. . ." Yet, there was a soft smile present on his small face. His curiosity wasn't eased, it piqued higher and all he wanted to achieve was to meet this hero bearing the title _emperor_ one day.

The blunette didn't notice he fell asleep with the smile still intact, brimming with a recherché thrill he never felt before. His uncle scooped him by his arms, noticing how light the child was and shook his head. The man brought him to the bedroom the child was staying, a cramped area fitted only for a single bed with its mattress older than the child itself, a closet and a desk propped with stacks of books – who knew a child could be an avid reader – and small bric-a-bracs. Tetsuya groaned softly, tossing his body to the side once he felt the hardened mattress. His uncle patted him before closing the bedroom door.

"Good night, buddy," a soft grin, "I'm sure you'd be a good hero one day."

* * *

 **Paragon**

 **Episode I : The Emperor's Sidekick**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Tetsuya!" A petite woman searched around the house in frantic, attempting to spot a certain blunette anywhere around the house. She searched her son's bedroom, the kitchen, the bijou café full with customers enjoying either their morning coffee or engulfing a heavy breakfast; even the attic above but still there wasn't a sign of her son's presence. She started to become worried, pacing here and forth till the memory hit her hard and she groaned in frustration. "Get down now, child!" But there wasn't any response. Not a miniscule sound was heard and again, she stormed around the kitchen connected to the living room in an impatient manner.

From the back of the kitchen wall, his back feeling against the smooth tile, a certain seventeen year old blunette was giggling as he remained in his hiding. He happily thanked his gift, an ability of being in a low presence – not even his mother could detect him at most times. For that, he managed to slip out of the room as quiet as a mouse – stealth of a high-ranked assassin – not before leaving a short note and grabbing an apple inside the fruit bowl. He finally freed a relatively clamorous laughter once he made it outside, clutching his stomach as he did so. His schoolbag almost slipped from his shoulder as he regained his composure and he swiftly sling it back, heading off to Seirin High. As usual, New Jersey was a busy city especially during the early morning. Every corners of the street was horded by citizens, cars and buses littering the traffic. A breezy day it was, because summer was coming and it was the last brink of spring. Not many noticed him as he pushed past the crowd, a throng of people walking on the crossing lane. He accidentally pushed a woman, causing her to stumble and had her face slammed against someone's back, whilst his recently bitten apple fell dramatically onto the ground. The blame instantly went to someone else, coincidentally someone else was bringing a grocery bag with him and the woman immediately yanked his shirt. In a crowded street of New Jersey, Tetsuya had just caused a bicker to happen but he was busy heading to school so he paid no attention toward the shouts and yells starting to rise in the crowd.

Eyes rolling, the teen could only muster a mocking sneer.

Once he reached his high school, he noticed a tall redhead leaning by the railing of a staircase. With a bored expression, he twirled the basketball with one finger like it was the easiest thing to do. Wanting to test his ability once again, he slowly crept behind his friend. Silently, he tiptoed closer toward Kagami Taiga, but the redhead wasn't capable of noticing him just yet. Instead, the blunette caught him mumbling the word _shortstack_ and _why the hell is he late?_ , the blunette huffed. Arms akimbo, he leaned closer to Taiga just to whisper; "I'm here, y'know?"

"WHAAA!"

The shorter male laughed, happy that his cheap trick never failed. "Good morning, Kagami-kun." He walked away, humming a childish tune as he did. He peered over his shoulder, the redhead was recovering from his shock.

"Geez Kuroko, can you stop doing that? You're going to give someone a heart attack someday."

A meek reply, "No."

"Wha –" Taiga groaned, "Why?"

"Your reactions are amusing."

"Seriously?" He sighed.

Tetsuya walked past the taller male, twirled for a second with a small grin that couldn't quite reached the probably-permanent monotonous eyes; "That's for calling me shortstack too," he almost pirouetted back to front and proceeded to his locker, the twelfth one from the entrance. He heard his best friend groaned from behind, and then footsteps trailing; "You're seriously creepy most of the times." He heaved out a tired laugh, shaking his head toward his short friend. The blunette only gazed ahead, his head lowered occasionally as if to chuckle.

"It's your big day tomorrow," Taiga spoke again, masking a Cheshire grin, when they both reached the twelfth and thirteenth locker. Beside them, a group of cheerleaders were talking about the latest sale on Urban Decay, and the two of them decided to ignore.

Tetsuya only nodded, yet even the redhead was able to notice the excitement twizzling in his baby blue pools when the topic was mentioned. It was then Tetsuya started smiling like a fool, an excited fool as if he'd be marrying a beauty chic tomorrow. But even marriage doesn't sound as thrilling as entering the Hero Society the next day; the blunette had himself bursting with glee and he flashed a teensy bit of the rare smile. "Yeah, I'm so nervous," he answered. "I mean. . . I'm leaving home for the first time. . ." a bit of remorse, "And you guys."

"We promised to graduate together next year. I can't believe you ditch me alone!"

"You're not alone," the shorter lad rolled his eyes. "You've got your half-brother with you. And don't you dare forget about Alex."

Taiga snorted. "But Alex's a teacher, Kuroko. . . And she's our coach."

"Well, maybe from now on, I guess you have to talk to the seniors." Tetsuya gave him a devilish smirk from the corners of the locker. Taiga gulped in horror, thinking about the seniors he had to endure. They weren't exactly bad, but they already came in groups and being the only junior inside a rather large clique made him felt rather awkward. The red-haired basketball player shuddered toward the thought.

"I still can't believe this is happening," he cried.

Tetsuya slammed his locker, now the gap between him and Taiga was demolished and the redhead could finally see the firmness in the pools casting shades of the brightest day. He swallowed. "You know I'll come visit you guys when I can. After all, this is a dream I wanted since. . . since seven years ago. And they finally let me in after a few months of waiting," he drawled on. "Now, let's go to class."

Taiga could only nodded, his lips pulling into a thin line and words were sealed away.

* * *

The blunette returned home earlier than before, his strides back to the apartment faster than usual and he was humming – humming! Usually, the teen would go back minutes before the curfew kicked in, or worst later than that. It was when he put his ability in test, and he successfully made past a nagging mother, a seething father and a worried grandmother. Yet, that night, his mother took a quick notice out of him just as he stepped into the kitchen bearing a nice whiff of upcoming dinner and she was rather amazed at how bright he was shining that evening. Most of the times, the blunette was an emotionless prick, unreadable and an enigma even to the family members. They once thought he might be mental or something – due to the fact that the whole other family members were charismatic, on top of that, party maniacs. Including the grandparents, of course. But he was a contrast to the others, a gloom between the joyous community, the rain to the sunshine. So, his mother threw him an amused look on to which he responded with a confused one. Tetsuya strolled on to pick another fruit from the basket.

"Looks like we a got little sunshine today," she beamed, her fingers plucking a strand of her own blue strands behind her ear. "It's a big day tomorrow, hn?"

"Yeah. . . Can't wait." He rummaged through the fridge and noticed his mother had made vanilla milkshake stored in a bottle and greedily took it.

Kuroko Nozomi stood firm in front of the working stove. For once, she didn't expand the topic farther as she would always do. Hoping her son wouldn't take notice, she bit her lower lip, again brushing her fingers through the azure cascades and wept tiny, gossamer tears prying her eyes. Alas for her, Tetsuya caught glimpses of her slumped shoulders and lowered head. He crawled nearby her and swung one arm around her neck, bending slightly to pry on his crying mother. Nozomi sparsely shed any tears; the first one when Grandpa died last year, and the second was now. Confused to what was making her mood blue, Tetsuya solaced his mother by massaging the area in between the shoulders and lower neck. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she sniffled, still stirring the beef stew boiling in the pot.

"Hey mom, c'mon. . ."

"No, no, no. . ." her mother shook slightly, "It's just –" a hasty pause, "You're leaving home. . ."

"Oh Mom, I'll be fine," he persuaded, "I'll visit."

Nozomi giggled at the promise. Turning to meet her son's concerned gaze, she flicked his forehead playfully. "Don't keep promises you can't keep! The headquarters for Hero Society is in Miami."

". . . Bus rides?"

The two of them went silent for a moment, then the mother laughed as if his suggestion meant nothing but a joke. "Really? A hero riding a bus? Didn't that. . . institution gives you a limo or something?"

"I'll work it out," he took a bite of the polished green apple, but after seeing the look his mom gave him, the younger blunette grumbled, "Mom, I swear I'm not breaking my promise."

"Nah, it's fine. . ." she went to grab a serving bowl for the beef stew. "I'm. . ." she brushed a rivulet, "I'm just not ready to let go of my son."

A cloud of air puffed out of his lips as he tenderly gazed upon his mother. So, she had been worried sick after all. And it was the first time he's leaving home; not for college but something not guaranteed its safety. Yet, he knew this was what he wanted. Nozomi knew that. Overall, he was sure his mom would be fine, after all the doting years he'd bore before. Even so, he gave Kuroko Nozomi the warmest embrace he could, and Tetsuya sniffled as well, enjoying the semblance of heat he would always remember.

* * *

The next day came unexpectedly fast, and Tetsuya was woken with the fervent waves of summer greetings. Both excited and nervous, the blunette was sure that he almost broke his ankle crashing down from the top of the bunk bed and rushed to the washing room to tame his horrid mane. From below, Nozomi was yelling whether he was fine or not but he paid no heed as he busied himself tending with a not-at-all packed suitcase whilst trying to wear the navy jumper at the same time. Right, he forgot to pack. Very clever.

"Tetsuya, those agents are waiting for you downstairs!" His mother rattled the railing, as if to warn him about something he already knew. Tetsuya paid no heed, instead rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time and dashed to grab whatever amount of underwear he had in the closet – also, reminding himself to wear actual pants. "Coming!" he shouted back. He was about to close the suitcase, but then he remembered about the comic books he had been given by his uncle seven years ago. Reluctantly, he thought about the decision, occasionally glancing toward the piles of Marvel and DC comics. At last, a few stashes slipped in between the piles of clothes as well.

Finally, after for like twenty minutes holing inside the messy bedroom – really, it became a disaster – he sprinted down the staircase, feet stomping against wood much to his weak grandmother's chagrin, he was faced with a frustrated mother and his grandmother clutching her poor heart. "I'm sorry," he genuinely said, although paired with a lopsided smile – an absolutely clumsy manner. Arms crossed, Nozomi could only flicked his forehead and ushered him to the café below.

Downstairs, the quaint place was already brimming with customers. It was Saturday, so the amount doubled than what weekdays would provide them. Tetsuya spotted the agents sitting in the foremost corner, papers and documents deeming importance placed helter-skelter on top of the table. Whilst one had a composed and cool demeanour – heck, he was bearing a smile – his companion on the other hand, looked impatient. Tetsuya walked closer to them, he felt his invisibility turned on and neither of them took notice.

"Where's this kid after all? We've been here for an hour." The one with narrow eyes hidden behind glasses spoke, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Come on, he'll be here soon." The relaxed one spoke.

"I'm here," Tetsuya prepared for surprised yells to come.

And come they did. The impatient one almost jumped from his seat as he released a shocked shout but settled down once again as he huffed out loud. The cool one was also surprised, but to the point on which he regained his composure and threw the blunette an amused smile. Secretly, Tetsuya himself was holding back his laughter – never did his cheap tricks failing on him.

"Hello, um, Kuroko-san," the calm one spoke, "I'm Izuki Shun and this is my boss Hyuuga Junpei."

"Good morning," the blunette politely bowed. Even he was amazed at his sudden manners when inside his chest was brimming with endless excitement, he was nearly grinning as he did his curt bow.

"So," the black-haired man spoke again – but this time he flashed a smirk which gave shudders to the blunette's spine. There was something in the upright curl that made Tetsuya became uneased. He scratched his head, eyeing the two agents with full curiosity. The man continued after a long pause, after signalling more glances toward his teeth-clenching partner – boss, whatever. "Are you ready to meet the Emperor?"

The blue-haired teen was sure he was beaming. Once the azure eyes a pair of dull, unpolished gems but now they shone brighter than the last brink of spring's sunshine, and it was surprising enough a smile settled permanently upon the emotionless visage. He inhaled deeply, his fingers clutching the bars of the wheeled suitcase. The tedious humdrum life he faced before was no longer chasing after him. Instead, a new life awaited him and he happily gave his assumable response.

"Yeah."

Finally, he get to work under Akashi Seijuurou, or also known as The Emperor.

"I'm ready."

Finally.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Extra notes :**

 **Akashi Seijuurou aka The Emperor, 22 – Hero**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya aka The Phantom, 17 – Sidekick to Akashi**

 **Aomine Daiki (I can't think of a name yet. . .), 22 – Hero**

 **Kise Ryouta aka Copycat, 19 – Sidekick to Aomine**

 **Midorima Shintarou aka The Shooter, 22 – Hero**

 **Takao Kazunari aka Hawkeye (I fucking know XD), 20 - Sidekick**

 **Momoi Satsuki aka Analyst (once known as Informant), 19 – Hero, once a Sidekick to Aomine but passed**

 **Teppei Kiyoshi aka Iron Heart, members of the Uncrowned Kings, 26 – Hero**

 **Setting is in America, but the visual image is like San Fransokyo which is a mixture of Japan and America. There are Americans but also Japanese people, duh.**

 **Story will also be done internationally, characters visiting the Association in China, Paris, Russia and Saudi Arabia.**

 **To become a hero have this stage; if you fail the entrance exam, you become the Undercore. Undercore is like a group of army sent for emergency cases in case that a hero hasn't reached the location. Unfortunately, they are not given credits at all. If one pass, becomes a Sidekick to whatever hero you wanted to work with. The hero will then gives you another set of test, on which you fail you have to repeat the tests with another hero. Pass, succeeds on becoming a hero. If you meet the qualifications of a great hero, you are able to join a team consisting of strong heroes or the Agency itself.**

 **Beware of aliens, lol.**

 **Mozu : I hope you enjoy this new project of mine. *giggles* I can't stop my plot bunnies. Oh, and Running Man is just. . . a bad joke, lol. I don't have ideas anymore! Anyway, you will see some OOC here but it's supposed to align with the storyline. And the bullying is not going to be that bad, right Akashi?**

 **Akashi : If you make me hurt my Tetsuya real bad, you'll pay.**

 **Mozu : *shoots Kuroko* I. . . I can explain.**

 **Kuroko : *half-dead* T-The powers will be explained. . . next. . .**

 **Akashi : Son of a bitch.**

 **Mozu : I'M SORRY! THERE'S NO ANGST HERE WTF. X FOR LOVE, O FOR HATE. SUBSCRIBE AND LOVE ME, FUCKERS I'M DRUNK**

 **-Mozu The Mochi (2015)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspired by SIDEKICKS and One Punch Man**

 **Credits :**

 **Rinfantasy**

 **Iza Seitsuna**

 **ShinseiShinwa**

 **Miku Yam**

 **Warnings : Bullying, maybe BDSM in later chapters. God save me from hell.**

* * *

It was the age of sixteen when Kuroko Tetsuya knew he had superpowers of his own. That moment was in the late November, a chilly day for school much to the blunette's chagrin. Snow caped trees haunted rows of streets with its branches sticking out like long, skinny limbs and the ground soft from the blanket of ivory silver acting like a carpet. Unfortunately, winters were always the worst season for the blunette because he was stuck in double sweaters and a winter jacket yet still the fever came to him like a curse. So, school he went despite the fervent heat causing nausea to his head and his nose was red from the occasional frostbite that pierced his skin like icicles. He shuddered with an obvious unpleasant expression worn in his cherub features, obviously he wasn't fond of having scarlet cheeks like he was a six months old toddler. Even Taiga and Tatsuya tried their very best not to stare. But of course, it was difficult not to especially when their best friend looked like a helpless child. An adorable one, in fact. Even worse, when he was in his sick days, his lack of presence increased twofold due to a reason unbeknownst to his own knowledge as well. The only the blunette could conclude that his ability was a contrast to his mood. The brighter he was, the less his invisibility kicked in, vice versa.

So, it wasn't a surprising thing as he curled on his seat located at the last row and neither did he bother to raise his arm as the homeroom teacher asked for his attendance. Apparently, the homeroom teacher, Mr Kusanagi, was a wrinkled, old man about his fifties – often grumbling impatiently about his retirement in another ten years – completed with a heart attack. It was his bad luck that he had a student like Tetsuya in the class. The old man called out to his name for the third time, this time his voice emphatic and stern. Meanwhile, Taiga in front of him was busy stirring him to wake up. "Oi. . . Oi, Kuroko." He nudged the sleeping blunette's arm with his elbow, sporadically glancing toward Mr Kusanagi and back to Tetsuya.

"Nngh," he sniffled, "I think I'm going s-sick again. . ."

"Then why'd you come to the school for?!"

"Don't know. . ."

The teacher huffed in frustration, "Anyone else saw Kuroko Tetsuya anywhere?"

Of course, Tetsuya was at the last rows of the seat, third line from the window and absolutely in his worst. His face was beet red, as if he was splashed by recently boiled water. Taiga was still nudging him, a bit harder than the previous one. He groaned quietly, out of frustration, but his voice squeaked out tiny and hoarse. Tilting his head to the front, he was met with the face of his best friend concerned about him, telling him to head over the nurse's office. The idea sounded nice, but he was feeling more than groggy – he was freezing and sweating at the same time! The infirmary was located on the third floor of the large building – as in whoever did that seriously don't know what priority was – his class in the interim was in the first floor. Languidly, he rose to his feet and dragged his feet to the teacher's desk, passing through rows of students' desks without them noticing.

Now here's one thing; Mr Kusanagi wasn't able to see him either, not even half of the students. Apart from Taiga and his half-brother, Tatsuya, a quarter of the class would have thought he was really, actually absent but the old man was insisting that he had seen a blur of his figure this morning – even if it was vague, and he could have mistaken. But the man himself was a stubborn one, scolding his students unreasonably for thinking that they were accusing him for an old man's bad eyesight. It was that moment when the blunette tapped the teacher's shoulder that the full image of Tetsuya began to form in his (actually bad) eyesight. But it wasn't a pleasant reaction did the old man gave him. As if there was a force existed somewhere, the old man gave out a loud yelp whilst he stumbled backwards and crashed to the ground with one hand clutching the hems of his shirt, around the area of his heart. Meanwhile, the blunette who started off sluggish became utterly surprised and he sprang back to reality once he saw his own homeroom teacher sprawled against the floor, ghostly pale and shaking like a Parkinson patient.

"Mister –"

Before he could say it, a student rose to her feet and she yelled to the others. "Somebody, call the ambulance!"

He was fully awake from his sickly trance for now. The other classmates were running around in frantic. Some went to fetch the teachers, others offered the old man water, and a girl who was always with her phone called the needed help. In cue with the moment, he threw a brief glance toward Taiga who looked equally shocked as well. The blunette swallowed, afraid. He almost killed someone. His homeroom teacher, on top of that. He heard the old man was sent to the hospital, with a stroke and was in coma for six months.

And that was how Kuroko Tetsuya knew he was born extraordinary.

* * *

 **Paragon**

 **Episode I : The Emperor's Sidekick**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Seventeen year old Kuroko Tetsuya could see the tall building not far from his current position in the traffic. The skyscraper stood tall, glimmering from the reflection of sunshine with its glass panes, hiding amongst other tall towers. The road traffic was quite bad just as soon as he reached the city, the limousine he rode only capable of moving an inch each ten minutes. The blunette sighed, exasperated and certainly was exhausted. He never thought it would be this bad. Still, he had never been to Miami before, despite the fact that his parents already went on the last two summers, whilst he always insisted to stay in San Francisco with his uncle instead. Overall, the excitement bubbling inside him was still there since he left from New Jersey despite his exhaustion. Tetsuya still put on a smile in spite of the traffic moving in a snail's pace.

It would be better to walk, but the agents he met earlier were there with him as well. Perhaps, they would be his guidance for a while – but then, he had his hero by his side. . . The Emperor was enough as his guidance, he mused with a dreamy smile. Once again, the cerulean blue gleamed as he thought of the idea once in a while. One of the agents – was it Izuki Shun? – stole a glance towards his direction, and he released an audible sigh. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure about what?"

He coughed, a fist covering his mouth as he took a brief glance toward his partner – or boss, the blunette wasn't sure. "Being the Emperor's sidekick?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well. . ." Izuki gulped, considering his options first. "You'll see. . ." He parted his lips again, but he didn't mutter a word so he peeled his gaze away from the blunette. It seemed like there was more news that he might wanted to deliver, but Tetsuya decided not to pressure the agent farther of the topic.

After all, he believed he made a good choice. There was. . . history occurred between them two – that was, if the Emperor still remembered an elementary boy a couple of years ago. Nonetheless, he was still curious to what Izuki wanted to say. Whatever it was, it must have been important. A part of him wanted to press the agent, but the rational side of him told him to stay put. So, he did.

All he had to do was waited until they reached the society's headquarters for now.

It was already 2PM when they reached the headquarters. Being closer to the building itself had made the blunette felt really small, granted that he was already short. Perhaps, the shortest one a person would have seen in the Society. He shivered at the ridiculous thought. A hundred and sixty-three centimetres was an average height! Nevertheless, the building – a work made of concrete but layered by panes of high-quality glass they deemed bullet-proof and long-lived sustainable – consisted of three towers looming on three sides, connected to the dome in the centre. Each towers looked like they were connected to sky bridges, three of them having the same seventy-seven floors. Tetsuya noticed the symbol carved on top of the first tower, the one facing the front direction, bearing the letters _H_ and _S_ in cursives encircled by the metal plate as a frame. In first glance, the short male was gaping in awe. He felt the rush of excitement returning back like waves of adrenaline into his nerves as he was led his way by the agents into the automatic gates. Izuki nudged him, waking him from his trance and he turned toward the attention. "You'll be meeting with the Emperor soon for an interview. For now, you can head over to your room in Tower Three, 2250. Retrieve your keys from the receptionist," he stated a tad hasty, the words came in jumble in Tetsuya's mind.

"W-Wait, aren't you going to show me the way?" The blunette cocked his head to the side.

"No, I'm sorry," a pause, "I have a. . . discussion with other agents in the _CIS_ in another forty minutes. Oh, and your suitcases are already there. Good luck, sidekick!" he winked before leaving the clueless lad thoroughly.

The only thing he could do was to follow what Izuki had told him earlier. So he went to the receptionist desk, his fingers ghosting over the marble – was it marble? – of the modern-looking semi-circular desk. He smiled when the woman recognised his existence, which took about five minutes by the way. "H-hello, ma'am. . . I, um, I'm heading over to room 2250."

"Oh, alright. . ." she went to check the computer's screen. "Are you perhaps, having an interview with Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Okay. . ." she gave him the keys, but held onto it before the teen could reach them. "Before that, do you know where to head to?"

The teenage boy thought for a second before genuinely shook his head. The receptionist smiled once more, but it was much more of a bitter stretch than a genuine simper she gave him before. Inwardly, the woman was now cursing every agents in the CIS – loathing how useless they could be, and they're oh-so-busy. She must've been experiencing the same thing over and over again. Curse the position as the receptionist. "Just head over to the centre dome and head over to the third tower. You should know it's the third tower because they have labels and all. Your new boss – Emperor, is it?" The teen gave a curt nod. "He's in the seventy-seventh floor."

"R-room number?"

The woman laughed. "Oh, I get that question a lot. Apparently, Akashi Seijuurou owned the whole floor himself." She laughed again as she was met with Tetsuya' reaction about the matter. His jaws were almost dropping as the thought itself sinking deeper into his mind.

"I. . . Thank you." He bowed politely before dashing to the dome.

The centre dome was a gargantuan space fit for about five thousand people in here. The dome was a semi-spherical in shape, the roof encased with seemingly a rare type of stained glass embroidered with a mixture of Baroque and Gothic designs. The teen was met with a throng of people; a few wearing capes, another bunch having their sidekicks walking behind them like minions and the least yet noticeable crowd were those men wearing those kinds of English suit completed with silver watches and thick-framed glasses. Tetsuya assumed that they must have been the agency controlling the society – was it CIA? CSI? – that Izuki Shun mentioned before. True to his thought, his agent before was amongst the crowd. Yet, he was somewhat joking around with another woman with fawn shades of short-trimmed hair and another agent of his known as Hyuuga. Tetsuya walked closer toward them, after making sure his invisibility was kicked in. He couldn't help but wanting to overhear the conversation, serious or not.

"It's been a while since we hang around Kiyoshi. I wonder how've he been. . ."

"Well, as long as the city's fine, we don't really need his help or whatever."

"Yeah but we've been friends since high school. . ."

 _Kiyoshi_. . . It wasn't like Tetsuya if he wouldn't know who Kiyoshi Teppei was. That man was included in the ranking of the Uncrowned Kings – a team that everyone knows consisted of really strong heroes. The blunette shuddered. It sounded fun to be friends with someone who was really strong. He was hoping he'd met with someone qualified as well. Not to mention, he would be put under test with the Emperor himself. Tetsuya couldn't be more than excited.

Yet, along the way, he didn't realise a taller male in front of him and he accidentally bumped onto the other man's chest. At first, the male yelped because he was thudded with something – or someone – not visible in the eye. When Tetsuya turned off his invisibility, the other lad squeaked once more, muttering nervously about his fear of ghosts. The blunette quirked his brow, not fond of being called a ghost, and he glanced toward the tanned man with another girl catching up to his side.

"Dai-chan, what's wrong?"

"Gh-" He was about to press the word farther but his own ocean blue eyes were met with a hardened glare of the azure ones, and he pressed his lip into a taut line. "Nothing, just someone new." He huffed out loud.

Tetsuya crossed his arms. "I'm sorry for just now. . ."

"Oh Dai-chan, is this your new sidekick? He looks new!"

"No, they told me my new sidekick is blonde and hot. She must be a hot chic or I won't consider her."

"Dai-chan, that's mean!" The pink-haired girl punched her friend's shoulder lightly before eyeing the shorter blunette. Her stares seemed sharp and focused, before a blush crept up to her cheeks and she smiled cheerfully. "You're so adorable! Your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, hm?"

The short lad froze. "How did y –"

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, Analyst if you want to know my pseudonym. Over here is Dai-chan and he's going to leave for some mission in New York city. We'll talk later, okay?"

The blunette was only capable of nodding his head off and gave her a small, reluctant smile as she rattled on about some other stuffs. Even so, judging from how she looked her surroundings, Tetsuya bet that her powers must be related to gaining information.

"Geez, could you hurry up? We're leaving in seven minutes, five if you're going to continue about my sidekick." The other male, Dai-chan as his friend called him, grumbled languidly in annoyance. He scratched the navy blue tufts, feigning his impatience just so Satsuki would hurry up. "Well Tetsu, whoever your name is, see you next time." He didn't sounded friendly at all. Lethargic, as Tetsuya would describe it but in another way to put it, the taller lad wasn't really bad after all.

He smiled at his own muses. Maybe he could gain a few friends here after all.

* * *

It was evening when he reached to the Akashi residence on the foremost top of the third tower. Since he hasn't gained his suit just yet, the blunette decided a simple tiffany blue jumper and cladded himself with trainers was simply enough. Alas, he regretted his choice of apparel once he arrived at the floor, after facing up with such exquisite accommodations and lavished decorations lining the space of said home. The whole space was, indeed, grand. Completed with its own dome, the stained glass poured a small bit of sunshine as its lighting to the penthouse, making it looked majestic as it already was. The floors, whitewashed and marble, were lavished with few patches of soft pats of carpets placed in certain spots, and the walls were embroidered with red and gold pattern. The blunette could only glued to his spot in front of the doorstep, not daring to step any farther inside the grand penthouse. He glanced to every space in the room, a short staircase with golden railings leading more scopes and more rooms, a studio penthouse it actually was. The norther part of the house, floor-length glass windows surrounded the walls, viewing Miami skyline from above. There was a long desk in front of the three sets of windows, the ebony armchair was occupied with none other than Akashi Seijuurou.

From afar, the redhead eyed Tetsuya like any predator would observe its prey. The blunette couldn't feel any smaller than he already was now, and he was still frozen to his steps there. The armchair spun in a slow pace, only stopping once the mismatched eyes landed back toward the monotonous azure ones. Yet, it seemed like he knew that Tetsuya was holding back every fear he had. The almighty hero raised a finger, beckoning the mere teen to come over. "Come here," he trailed on, "It's quite rude to just stand there."

The younger one tried to move. Even so, whatever adrenaline he had before seemed to have been drained away after he reached here. Hence, he was trying his best to move but the only movements he was doing was more and more cowering. He faced the floor, azure eyes shut with every bit of mortification. When he rose back, he wasn't expecting the redhead face to face in front of him.

"A little scared, aren't you?"

"I. . . I'm sorry, Akashi-kun." He backed away a little, after finding out his movements once again. The blunette couldn't help himself but to put his defences up. After all, Akashi Seijuurou was anything but intimidating. There was a sheer sly crossed in between his warm smiles. Tetsuya wasn't even sure that was a warm welcome. He was surrounded with some sort of cold creeping up to his spine. Inside his head, a voice was telling him that this person was bad news.

Seijuurou chuckled. "Akashi-kun? You shouldn't be calling your new master like that."

"M-Master?"

"M-hm. . ." the redhead inched his face closer to the blunette's ear. "I should really give you your first punishment for calling me by the wrong name." His lips brought closer to the teen's earlobe and he gave a soft nibble around the area. Tetsuya tried to push away, but he didn't notice before that the redhead had his wrists pinned. He backed away once again, unfortunately, until his back was met against something hard.

He retaliated. A lot of attempts were done, that including pushing and pulling and screaming but the redhead kept to his position and his hold around the blunette's wrists tightened.

"You really are disobedient."

He leaned closer until their lips were touching. Once their lips were sealed, Seijuurou pried the shorter one's lips open and then proceeded to intrude his tongue inside Tetsuya.

Meanwhile, the youngster was having a panic attack. This wasn't what he expected. He was supposed to be working under him, not being beneath him and having his lips and ears violated easily like he was just a cheap tramp across the road. Needless to say, the kiss was disgusting. Akashi Seijuurou was, well, a horrible person for a first impression. He yelped for help in between the kisses but his voice came out moaning. Embarrassed, he bit Seijuurou's lower lip hard and was mildly satisfied when the grasp weakened. Finding his strength back, he gave the redhead a rough shove around the shoulders.

"G-get off me, Akashi –"

After a few minutes of struggling, the teen managed to reel away from the amused redhead. He felt his cheeks wet, his fingers ghosted against his smooth texture of the alabaster white skin and wiped away the gossamer string of tears. Since when was he crying? Tetsuya was panicking, feeling a presence creeping over him and he ducked below and managed to escape from the hold. "Stop, I don't want to!" he cried, "I'm your sidekick, not your slut!"

"Well, I see you don't get what the term sidekick is," there was disappointment flashing in the heterochromia pools, "You're really naïve, aren't you?" He licked the blood dripping from his lower lip. God, that boy was a wonder.

"Wh-what do you mean?" His steps reversed, fear swallowing the gleam in those cerulean orbs. The answer didn't sound pleasant at all.

The redhead sneered, his smile turning into a sinister smirk, as he brought his face closer to Tetsuya's again. His crimson and sienna pools clashed against azure blue. "It means you have a lot to learn being a sidekick," he steered clear from the stiffened blunette, creating gaps between them both, "And you failed on being one."

"Huh?"

Seijuurou headed back to the corner where his desk was situated. He leaned against the surface and held a glass of champagne that was already on the table top, sipping the liquid slowly so nothing was spilt. "Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya. . ." he paused, amused, "Being a sidekick was more than helper to a hero. It means that they have to serve the hero they chose to serve," he walked around the blunette, observing every flinches, every swallow in the throat, "And that means I'm. . . your Master."

The teen, who had been holding his breath for quite some time, exhaled a cloud of air in remorse. There was more than just dread dwelling in the pit of his stomach. Now, he understood why the agent had been questioning his decision in the car just this afternoon.

Akashi Seijuurou was nothing but bad news.

Yet, it didn't mean he was giving up being a sidekick to the Emperor. Despite the hatred boiling deep in his gut, he still remembered the deed Seijuurou did to him once. That was why he was still standing firm on the ground, his fists clenched as if he was angry but the sky blue eyes – there wasn't any fear lingering in those pair of eyes anymore, not even a dull gaze – glimmering in determination. It was just like years ago, back when he was nothing more but a ten year old child, his determination overcome his lack of confidence.

Through clenched teeth, he managed to mutter the words Seijuurou longed to hear even if they were inaudible, but they suffice for now; "Fine. . . M-M-Master."

A genuine smile crossed the redhead's lips. It seemed like the Emperor had chosen someone fascinating to play along after all.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **TRIVIA**

 **Powers comes in two or three levels. Those who reach the third level was able to be like in the Zone, etc. (In this story, only Akashi and Aomine yet to have Level 3)**

 **Akashi Seijuurou's Level one is to enhance his abilities twice than his enemies had. Level two is, stealing the enemies' abilities thus weakening the foes immediately. Third level is a summoning of an extra power, his Emperor Eye, thus he can predict enemies' movements by one minute.**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya's Level one is the ability to be invisible. When he reach Level two, he is able to deceive his presence in others' POV. It's like cloning, but his presence comes in shadows. Tetsuya doesn't have Level Three.**

 **Right now, Uncrowned Kings is the most powerful team in the society yet they don't really work together. In fact, they are individualistic and work only by themselves. GoM however, isn't known to be established yet because first, Kuroko and Kise is still a sidekick and second, their team's name won't be GoM.**

 **The Agency is called CIS, stands for Committee of Intelligent Superiors and those who are qualified to have leadership. The leader is, Akashi's father and the vice is Aida Riko's father. Their role is like NASA but they're checking out on enemies, predicting dangers and apocalypse, stuffs like that.**

 **-Mozu The Mochi (2015)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspired by every superheroes fandom**

 **Credits :**

 **ScarletAkiChin**

 **Rinfantasy**

 **ShinseiShinwa**

 **Nameless**

 **Warning : Intense bullying, sorry not sorry**

* * *

All he knew that; it was unnerving.

The blunette vaguely remembered meeting The Emperor a year ago. It came off as blurry images, like flipping off comic pages in an extremely high speed, that he barely recognised anything. From his memories, he was in an office, currently waiting for the arrival of said Emperor. Tetsuya had been sweating bucks, his palms collecting sweat but dried off by fabric as soon as the blunette could feel the heat building up. Glancing toward the two agents ― firm faces and nameless ― did not help to ease the bundle of nerves that multiplied like a virus.

Oh dear, how he wished he could be ghost-like at the moment ― fully invisible from anyone's sight. But he heard of Akashi Seijuurou's powers; saw it with his own eyes ― experienced it, although very briefly. But it was enough to make the blunette confessed that Seijuurou was no man to be fooled at. Tetsuya bet that his power was merely nothing compared to the redhead, and he doubted it would work against him. Just within a single glance, from reading the air of dominance the redhead carried, Tetsuya could see his potential to be at the top list. The first ranked Hero.

Seijuurou was no less confident about it either.

And that's a part he had been admiring for so long. Confident and courageous and cautious ― the opposite of Kuroko Tetsuya; nothing more than a shy, teenage boy whose entire description was absolutely average, no more and no less.

And yet, Seijuurou was the centre of attention.

He was. . . He was perfect.

At least, that was what foolish Kuroko Tetsuya would have thought.

And speak of the devil ― maybe, Seijuurou had been running in this hectic mind of his for too long ― the said hero flashed as a real image from his own eyesight, pallid blue widened in brief horror before yelping.

"Easily distracted, hm," the redhead spoke, his tone calm but intimidating. Tetsuya could feel his hairs rising and he grimaced, swallowing heavily.

The blunette lowered his gaze, "Sorry, um. . . Sir. . ."

"For now, Seijuurou will do."

"Hm?"

"Just call me Seijuurou for the time being," the redhead flashed a playful wink toward Tetsuya, causing the other one to blush infuriatingly, "Or, hmm. . . How about sweet ―"

Tetsuya immediately cut him off before he could speak of the matter any farther, "S-Seijuurou will do!"

Oh dear. That was out of character. Really, he hadn't been expecting the other one to have a mood change in a rapid pace. It was totally out of control. Then again, Tetsuya was determined to work under Akashi Seijuurou. His rescue. . . His iconic person.

His distracting reveries went broken once more when he heard a clear of a throat. Seijuurou had taken a seat on the comfy armchair, modern-styled and ebony in complexion, and clasped both of his hands together. "So, tell me. . . Kuroko Tetsuya," he drawled the syllables of Tetsuya's name slow enough to make Tetsuya's skin crawl, "Why do you want to be my sidekick?"

His eyes gazed upon him, leaving him with an unsettling feeling. The pair of crimson and gold burned into his own pallid blue. For a moment, the blunette felt that he had stopped breathing ― when had he stopped breathing?

"B-becau ―" he coughed, accidentally choking on his own saliva and he retreated abashedly. Seijuurou gave him a curious look, eyebrows shifted ever so slightly as his lips curled in amusement. But Tetsuya got himself back in a good position, he puffed; "Because you saved me once!"

The older male widened his eyes, for once, the response was unexpected ― unpredictable. He couldn't ring a bell of the time he had saved this boy. When? Briefly, he shut his eyes closed to focus on his memory. But nothing came, and instead, only applying more pressure on his head.

Yet, his lips curled into an amused smirk.

"Well," he extended both of his hands from the clasp, displaying a welcome, "This will be very interesting."

* * *

 **Paragon**

 **Episode I : The Emperor's Sidekick**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

" _And you failed on being one."_

Never had the teen felt a heavy kind of remorse before. Like his heart was a sinking ship, impossible to be saved, so it sunk deeper and deeper into the darkest trench of an ocean. He felt his emotions stirred, the waterworks about to be in action any longer soon. The blunette bit his lower lip and sunk to the carpeted floor when The Emperor had left his own home. Seijuurou did not bother to look back, did not bother to invite the other to his occasional patrol.

The words hurt like hell.

He'd never been assaulted with any kind of blades before, but the blunette was sure those horrid, bitter words cut deeper than a long sword, sting worse than any battle scars. It really hurts, for his first time, and he cried like never before.

And that was supposed to be a surprising thing.

Tetsuya barely showed any emotions. Heck, his relatives wondered if he ever had one before. They'd been doubting if this particular oddball was befitting as one of them, party animals. Only Uncle Minami discovered the new side of him, saw the raw ― happy ― expressions he displayed as a child. But nobody had ever, ever saw him in heavy tears. Kuroko Tetsuya, seventeen years old, inspired, curling in a fetal position, weeping like a wimp and an utter failure.

A failure without even trying.

If it wasn't him to be in this condition, perhaps he could've laughed.

But now, knowing the rare turmoil building up inside of him, the blunette almost swore that he'd never be able to make fun of such conditions ever again.

The taste lingered.

Screaming in frustration, his fists curled into small fists as he punched against the covered floor. Tetsuya displayed a pitiful state, lying bare against the floor of his supposed master that he had never noticed the fact that he had activated his power.

The blunette went full invisible.

Well, how did he know about it? Because literally, someone accidentally ― or perhaps, purposely ― who knows maybe there were more of the wretched personalities like Seijuurou ― kicked him by the stomach. Groaning and waking up from his daze in confusion, he was met with a pair of shocked green eyes, clad in a pair of glasses. The said man grimaced at the forlorn sight ― was that frustration he saw? ― and distanced himself from the newly-found sight.

Tetsuya blushed, feeling rather mortified. How long had he been curling against the floor, showing how much of a fool he was. He forced his legs to stand up, murmuring tons of apologies to the spectacle-clad man who observed him like an ant by a microscope. The frown still intact on his thin lips, pulled into a taut line. The man, obviously, did not look any friendlier. And Tetsuya, a superhero freak he was, was aware of the man's identity. Tall, sleek and professional ― idiosyncratic mop of shocking green that had the similar shade with his small eyes. Tetsuya made himself into a poised ― if not messy ― stand, numb feet wobbling against the carpet. Yet, he returned the glare with his own winter-chilled gaze.

If the man, Midorima Shintarou was his name, would have his glare fierce ― and slightly disturbed ― Tetsuya's was unnerving and blank and soul-piercing.

Shintarou decided that he wouldn't be in good terms with the blunette.

"So, you must've been Akashi's sidekick. . ." he drawled, showing pretense that he was absolutely uninterested, "You don't look. . ." he chose his words, "Deserving."

Tetsuya didn't respond ever too quickly. He was thoughtful. He'd been insulted enough by the redhead. Inwardly, he felt that he could choke anyone at this moment. Perhaps, Shintarou would make a good stress relief. Yet, he only showed a look of disturbance and glimpsed toward the toy plush ― a frog plush, what in the world? ― that the green-eyed male had tenderly hold against his arms.

Secretly, he visioned himself smiling victoriously. If he was to discover his Level Two, then perhaps Tetsuya's new powers would be the ability to hurt people with nasty remarks. It would be a sweet revenge toward his so-called Master.

The shorter male scoffed, "And I haven't been aware that such a strong Hero like you would own such a childish item," he smiled sarcastically, "It doesn't suit on someone I thought would never made a fool out of himself." The blunette flashed his teeth, grinning from ear to ear as he said his remarkable comment and pushed the man aside, who looked as if he would explode any minute sooner.

It was better to leave this place as soon as possible. He didn't want such personality to be so cancerous on him.

When Tetsuya had left, Shintarou could only puffed a heavy sigh ― brimming with sheer annoyance and frustration and the need to vent out. He called with his device for his sidekick to be in his aid, and grumbled low on his throat;

"It seemed that Akashi has found someone that suits him best after all. . ."

* * *

It didn't consume a large amount of hours to have his first meet-up with his, er, Master. But for certain, Tetsuya knew he was done for the day. He could feel the pressure building up to his bones, weighing his back and draining every drop of adrenaline. When he reached his apartment, the first thing he was to notice was a garment laying against the plain white covers of his bed. Furrowing his brows, out of curiosity, he was met with a spandex suit.

If Seijuurou would be here, he'd been lying on the floor ― soaked in blood that Tetsuya had caused.

The spandex suit, for the lack of a better word, was distasteful. Horrible. Insane! It was almost like a swimming suit, but it was black in colour and, sweet Lord, was it bareback?

With every ounce of anger fueling the flames inside him, he tore off the suit with his bare hands ― not that the material was any stronger; Seijuurou must have requested it on purpose. The garment torn until what was left were black shreds, like a cat had clawed it in mischief.

Perverted Seijuurou.

Tetsuya knew he had no choice but to confront to his Master for a new suit now ― he was aware that there wasn't any committee that would side with the lower ranks of the Hero Society, and he had to deal with his fucked up Master.

For now, Tetsuya breathed, he needed his beauty sleep.

The blunette had never felt so. . . enraged before. Always the emotionless mingling with the happy-go-lucky community that made him cringed to the max. He huffed, the stress still present, he noted. It had made him becoming so exhausted than ever. Perhaps, it was the control of emotions. That Tetsuya had always been in control before, that this burst of new energy had forced him to interact with such ordeal.

His fingers smoothed to his scalp, pressuring the painful parts and massaged by rubbing circles or pressing gently against the skin. The pain lingered ― not the headache, but the words. It still hurts, it still made him angry. He doubted that he would like Seijuurou as much as he had been before.

Lies.

The media was all lies.

Akashi Seijuurou was no better man. He wasn't perfect, not the ideal hero Tetsuya would have ever thought of. Akashi Seijuurou was nothing more but a man with no morality, and words stung worst than wasps, and totally wrecked in his brain.

Even so. . . Years ago, something happened. And the said hero had been the one that had came to his aid. Tetsuya was aware that he had to pay his thanks toward the respected hero.

One thing for certain, he had to show the redhead that sidekicks aren't meant to be fooled. That, the blunette was very determined to do so.

With the thoughts building up inside his mind, the blunette never noticed that he had fallen deep into his slumber.

* * *

"Akashi!"

A cerise-haired female called out, her eyes striking out amidst the dim lit corridor that Seijuurou began to wonder if they were made out of neon or something. He halted his steps, heading toward his the elevator that would bring him to his own penthouse after insipid hours of meeting with the CIS. The young man looked uninterested, although his eyes shone when he met his friend but deterred a bit when he saw a certain tanned man following suit. The two people were no other than Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki, included as one of the strong figures in the Hero Society.

Satsuki had been new, only accepted since last year but she had maintained her position as one of the highest twenty.

And Daiki, well Daiki had been included as his formidable team since three years ago.

"What is it?" he stifled an exhausted yawn.

"We heard you already met your new sidekick," Satsuki giggled, "Let me guess," she stared deep in his eyes and suddenly went flushed crimson, "Oh no, you have him ― he's adorable, isn't he?"

"Did you seriously entered his mind?" groaned the tallest male in the conversation.

"What? It's not like I could peep into someone's thoughts."

The redhead snapped his yawn, the image of a grieved Tetsuya flashed in his mind. Seijuurou smirked, "Oh, I think he's splendid."

The words sent shivers to the other two, causing Daiki to retreat a few steps and Satsuki tensed her muscles but she still dared herself into the conversation.

She cleared her throat, "So, what did you choose for his new suit? I'd like to see it!"

The redhead grinned, walking away from them to show that his fatigue had reached the maximum. "You'll see him tomorrow, Satsuki. He's going to be very. . . adorable tomorrow."

For once, despite not having the analysing powers like the bubblegum pink-haired woman, Daiki knew that the word _adorable_ meant no better at all. The tanned male grimaced, not fond of sensing the intimidating air the shorter male excreted and he just prayed to Lord for Tetsuya's safety.

He need it for the next day, after all.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya did not wear the suit the next day, much to the redhead's chagrin.

His mismatched eyes bore insipidly into the pale blue ones during their heated battle of stares. Tetsuya had showed him the shreds of the suit he gave, or at least, what had been the left of it. The blunette did not look at all pleased, perhaps he wasn't one to be flaunted with sexy garments ― inwardly, Seijuurou laughed. It had been a joke after all, that suit. Wait, to be truthful, actually he had intended to see the level of Tetsuya's obedience.

It turned out that the blunette was hundred percent rebellious after all, if not too spiteful and ungrateful for his own pleasure. The upward stretched of the hero's lips pulled into a taut line of dissatisfaction toward the display of attitude. Rude, unappreciative, unpleasing!

"What do you think sidekicks are for, Master?" Tetsuya pressed the title harshly, he spat, "I repeat, I'm not going to be your slut and I will never be ―"

The thin line of the hero's patience had been worn off since yesterday. And with his yells ― a hero could not possibly be dominated by a sidekick, he noted ― from the lower ranked, he knew what had kept him still was now broken. Within full speed, and a small percentage of his power, the hero grabbed Tetsuya by the neck and turned him sideways so his back met against the cold surface of the table. He kept his force firm, but not applying to much to derive oxygen for the male to breathe and cause brutal pain against the area, Tetsuya was however frozen stiff afterwards. Shocked from the action and the sudden impact, the unexpected shift of position that the ragged trash he had within his hands had been released, unnoticeable, and his hands clawing on the ionised air.

Seijuurou breathed, calming his nerves whilst his eyes, like polished ruby and molten gold, bore deeper into the now, frightened blue. The blunette's eyes wavered, in frantic motion, he attempted to break the longing gaze. But he could not.

"I'm very disappointed," the man had spoken, his words low but filled with anger. "I'm telling you again, that you are unable to grasp the true meaning of sidekick." He exhaled, but his grip remained.

"I, uh. . ." Tetsuya was speechless, mortified even. But he had his pride too, and he refused to bow down to a person who desired to have his title as Master.

The redhead released his grip, seeing that pinning the other down to the surface did not do any good and he began to pace around, hands folded to his back ― his mien very much akin to a Captain in an army. "Tell me, Tetsuya, if you really are the wise one among two of us," the smirk was unpleasant and forced and bitter, "Explain what you understand about sidekicks."

This was it, Tetsuya huffed.

"Sidekicks are meant to be the helpers for heroes to assist them in their mission. . ." he trailed on, "Their progress will be tracked by the hero to see if they are qualified in battles and accomplishing missions or not. Sidekicks are meant to be the practical work ― a training to be a hero." Tetsuya ended his description, proudly.

He expected the hero would've been amused toward his explanation, something he had eagerly studied before, yet what he had received was a loud laughter maniacally coming from the redhead himself.

"Oh, Tetsuya. . . Tetsuya. . . Tetsuya. . . That was tremendously a foolish thing to say!"

"What I've said is clear ―"

"What you said," Tetsuya's words were disrupted, with the hero's tone low once more, "Were foolish imagination spouting from the media." He inched closer, much closer for the blunette's discomfort, and stroked his fingers to the cherub cheeks wet with humiliated tears. "Being sidekicks doesn't only mean to be helpers, they're meant to be servants for the hero because you are the reward for my hard work." Seijuurou grinned when the facts stabbed hard into the teen's chest, "That means you have to gain obedience, discipline and. . ." his face was merely an inch from Tetsuya's that he could feel the ragged breaths touching his skin, the hero flicked the teen's forehead, "Sex appeal."

The redhead distanced himself farther now, returning to his pacing back and forward, whilst waiting for the blunette to catch his breath. Tetsuya's voice had been watery, shocked had swallowed the rest of his desire for the rebellious confrontation.

Perhaps, since Seijuurou was much experienced, his words were truer indeed. Perhaps, everything that he had been exposed to was just a lure for him to enter the society ― because they lack in heroes, and they needed more people with special abilities. And he had been a spot on due to the incident.

The blunette found himself slumped to the floor, unable to grasp the reality that was given to him. He wasn't quite so sure if he was strong enough to be able to accept such a wrecked policy. Tetsuya glimpsed, his eyes now stringing with little tears, toward the redhead who eyed him with a monotonous look.

"I. . . I refused being your sidekick, then." He humbly admitted, one hand propped against the surface of the desk to help him stand.

Seijuurou shifted his brow, "Just because of what I've told you?"

"It's wrong!" Tetsuya snapped.

For a moment, everything went still and frozen in place. The blunette ever wondered if The Emperor's power was to control time but that didn't seemed that way. The hero was just dwelling with his thoughts, time lingered, and he clicked his tongue ― not to show frustration, but was that disappointment in his eyes? It seemed like a pang of remorse had pierced inside the sorrow-ridden heart.

"I see. . ." he close the distance between the two of them again, "And here. . . I thought you would have been such an interesting fellow. You may go pack your bags and leave, I will report to the agency soon."

He turned his back away from the teenager, no longer showing a keen fascination to hold a longer conversation. There were many other things that Tetsuya wanted to say, but the words get stuck in his throat. Teary-eyed, he left the penthouse immediately to let the other man brooding with his own thoughts.

It hurts.

It still hurts. . .

For a moment, he hoped the man he met yesterday was only a false shadow that covered the truth beneath. But Tetsuya had been wrong. That Seijuurou was the real Akashi Seijuurou; nothing more than an arrogant, proud man who thought nobody could live up to his standards. And he had enough.

The blunette returned to his room ― plain and narrow and uncomfortable ― with whitewashed walls and a quaint bed, which the mattress felt like it had been made out of stone. He hadn't unpack last night, fortunately. But he had never expected to leave as quick as he would have come here. He sighed, and grabbed his duffel bag out of the polished wooden wardrobe and proceeded to take his suitcase too at the corner of his bedroom.

It was out of a sudden, that his phone buzzing out a familiar ringtone meant for someone who he knew well. Tetsuya, at first, hesitated ― wasn't it school time for him to use his phone? He clearly remembered ― and yeah, he memorised ― that Kagami Taiga was supposed to have his Social Science class.

"Kagami?" he responded.

From the other line, Tetsuya could clearly sense the concern belonged to his friend. Taiga didn't say anything, yet he was murmuring to another person ― Himuro, the blunette noted ― about how to inform the news to their friend. So, Tetsuya called out to his name once again. Louder, this time. And Taiga almost went screaming because of the sheer nervousness he was currently spilling. Tetsuya asked once more;

"Kagami, what's wrong?"

"Kuroko? Kuroko, I. . . Em. . ." He hesitated.

His nervousness had made the blunette panicked. "What happened? Are you skipping school, is that it?"

"No, Kuroko. . ." he sighed, "Your family. . ."

"W-Why?"

And that was the end of Kuroko Tetsuya, after listening to the bomb that Taiga had dropped, he slumped to the floor, his tears much worst than what he had displayed toward Seijuurou.

The words that Taiga had spoken to him? They were; "Kuroko, your family was murdered."

And he knew so well, because of his helpless circumstances, that he needed help. Tetsuya, alone, was just a mere weakling whose power was invisibility. And he was aware of all heroes in the society, there was only one man he could plead for help.

Seijuurou, that was his hope.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Mozu : Hey, hey, hey! I haven't update this for a while! I never realise that it was June already, and I'm like "Hella shit, it's already June!" and yeah, I HAVEN'T FINISH COVERING MY STUDIES!**

 **Yes, I kill someone! Mwahahaha! Oh yeah, to be honest, it's sort of difficult to determine Aomine's power. I can't think of his Level Two and Three yet. If you have suggestions, feel free to state it in the review box. I also need help with his name, oh, and Murasakibara too I think.**

 **More information right here :**

 **TRIVIA**

 **Aomine's power is by slowing other people's time by three second. With that, people often mistook his power as speed.**

 **Murasakibara's power is basically defense. But it's kind of interesting when he advances Level Two is that he can absorb the power afflicted to himself and use it against the opponent, double the strength that they have made.**

 **Kise's one is very flexible. He has the power to copy everyone, yes including Akashi's! But then, he is only limited to everyone's power Level One.**

 **Midorima is a sniper, teehee. Maybe.**

 **-Mozu The Mochi (2016)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspired mainly by Sidekicks and OP Man**

 **Credits :**

 **StayAnon**

 **13590anime**

 **Nameless**

 **ShinseiShinwa**

 **Yoyo**

 **Q**

 **Guest**

 **Asterbear**

 **Note : Tbh, I prefer to see this hit the hundreds too compared to LMFTD. This is my favourite to plot actually.**

* * *

The party was, the word that seven-years old Tetsuya could find, unsettling.

Too many people, with too many noises. Occasionally, he'd be pushed by other guests who towered over his short height to the nearest corner. They'd be too busy with their chatters to pay any attention toward a seemingly lost boy trailing his way to the staircase that would lead him to his own safe haven.

"Tetsuya, where are you going?" His mother called out from the bar counter, a shot glass of fine tequila lingered from her grasp as she was circled with a group of smart-dressed women. Few were those who Tetsuya recognised ― but never bother to get to know ― as his close relatives, but there were those pure Americans were the ones he was certainly nervous to even gaze about.

He froze as the question landed upon him. Eight pair of eyes, including his mom, went straight toward him. Those looks, albeit some were friendly and loving, still had became his archenemy ever since. Tetsuya swallowed, "B-B-Bedroom. . ."

Nozomi scowled, "Oh come on, Tetsuya. . .", she excused herself from her friends and headed shortly after him, "Go out and make some friends! You know I can't bear to see you holed up inside your bedroom all day. . ."

"But, mom. . . I'm fine!"

Her mother soothed her child's fluffy blue tufts. Unlike Tetsuya's, her long and curly strands weren't the bluest of the blue ― hers were navy and tinged with an original colour of ebony. Well, Nozomi was one fond of colouring her hair in different shades multiple times before, like crimson for November and golden for January. But then, the navy stuck to her ever since like her own soul now. Especially, when she liked matching them with her son's natural blue. "I'm really worried about you, Tetsuya. Youre just so, so, so quiet!" ― Nozomi pinched both of his cherub cheeks ― "We don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm fi ―" Tetsuya couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the intentional, pleading eyes and he sighed. "How about I'll go out to take a drink?"

"Perfect!" His mother squealed, her eyes suddenly gleamed brightly. "If you'd like to, your dad's hanging out with your uncles at the porch. There's a chiller box outside, don't drink anything nasty, and oh! ― you might like to meet Caroline's daughter, she's adorable! Right, Caroline?"

The blunette could almost roll his eyes if he hadn't been trained to be polite. Heaving a heavy sigh, he trudged his feet back to the dreaded crowd. "Sounds good, mom."

It's not like he could ignore the whispers afterwards.

"Your son is so different. . ."

"I feel sorry for him. Is he okay?"

"Aw, don't judge, Amber! He's a sweet boy!"

If Tetsuya would have develop psychopathic tendencies, he'd love to sew their lips together just to make them shut up.

So what if he had been a quiet kid? It doesn't do anyone any harm at all. He couldn't see why his family had been so worried after him, as if being antisocial was such a fragile matter to touch upon. They'd been so tender with him, their displays of affection seemed cautious ― if not a little bit frantic. And Tetsuya was, honestly, uncomfortable with the whole family like that.

Still, he loved his family as his own. Especially Nozomi who he had established a very special bond between them.

There wasn't any differences between the space inside and the porch. However, outside was filled with the stench of cigars swirled in between breathy laughter and strong alcohol, and the summer green that stretched its glory in mid July. So, the child proceed on taking the last carton of apple juice, much to his relief ― because he didn't need to go so far to have a journey toward the kitchen's refrigerator. But afterwards, Tetsuya was in loss of what he was going to do next. Perhaps, he could climb his way up to his bedroom; he had prepared an emergency rope in case his social awkwardness switched on to the maximum. But the backyard was filled with teenagers in the pool, blasting EDM and running children.

"Hey, Tetsu!"

Someone suddenly called out to him. He turned his back to meet with his teenage cousin, who's blood was half-Japanese only because Uncle Isao decided to marry a Scot. So, her hair had been slightly ginger and her complexion was a different shade of pale. Kuroko Naomi nudged her head to the side, "You want to hang out with us? Keira and Michio is there too. And we're doing limbo, so we're thinking that maybe you could pass the lowest one."

 _Well, maybe this time I can please mom_ , he thought deeply. Tetsuya obliged obediently, slipping on his sandals before following.

But his tracks stopped dead when his eyes landed on something foreign within the neighbourhood. It was a limousine, he noticed from afar, and there were men smartly in their suit and tie and shades that seemed to be watching over his house.

 _Security?_ Well, Tetsuya was just a child back then. And he wasn't willing to tell his cousins about it.

But even as he went to his backyard, their eyes never stop watching, never stop trailing upon one particular child. . .

* * *

 **Paragon**

 **Episode I : The Emperor's Sidekick**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Have you ever tasted extreme loss? Losing a dream career, losing passion, losing dreams, losing hope and finally, losing your entire family. What's more? Will he lose his own mind too? Everything happened ― as if squeezed ― within a time interval of twenty-four hours. How strange, that fate was meant to be cruel after a brief taste of sweetness.

" _Kuroko, your family was murdered."_

Perhaps, if it wasn't for the waver in his voice that Tetsuya was able to presume that he was joking. But it had been real, his words were the painful truth. He had rushed toward a mini magazine booth across the streets just to purchase New York Times with one of the headlines stating a brutal murder in New Jersey. The very image of his home appeared in the picture, and silently, he gave out a whimper.

The blunette wanted to cry again, felt the lump reaching his cavity and with trembling legs, proceed to cross the street again to enter the Hero Society's building and head to his room. Nobody bothered to notice the weeping blunette, he turned his invisibility as maximum as he could and he wished to remain that way for days.

He had never felt this kind of feeling before. A hollow monster eating out every drop of determination that he once had.

"Tetsu. . .? You're Tetsuya, right?" A gentle voice broke him from the thoughts from derailing. He looked up to see a flash of concerned cerise eyes, and realised that he had bumped onto her enough to show himself to her. "Jesus Christ, a-are you okay?"

"Of course, he isn't!" The other companion showed up with a similar frantic look. Yet, within the tanned male's mind, he presumed it had something to do with a certain redhead. Everybody know he had sadistic tendencies, and perhaps this time, he had came across a limit. Still, if only there was at least a person who would dare to defy the almighty Akashi Seijuurou!

"Shut up, Dai-chan!" Satsuki turned back to the blunette, "Let's go back to your room, okay? Get yourself comfortable and then, we'll talk."

But even with coffee ― from vending machine ― and his body wrapped in blankets, the blunette was at loss for words. He remained silent, eyes glued to the floorboards whilst his index finger drew circles against his lap. The blunette closed his eyes, remembering the memories of when he had spent good time with his mom and dad. Oh dear, Grandma wasn't supposed to die that early by the way. . . The thought led him to a deeper sorrow, and his face contorted with obvious pain.

Yet, even for two hours of total silence from the blunette, Satsuki was at loss that she decided to allow herself using a slight percentage of her powers. "I'm sorry for doing this," she spoke softly, as if more words would wound up hurting the frail blunette for now. She closed her eyes, focusing on controlling the ability that she had ― also not to end up taking more than she should. She searched for the information that she seeked, images and datas and words and sounds spilling to her own mind. Her nerves electrified; receiving and analysing and concluding. A force surged through her, and she gasped, breaking through her reverie.

The memories within hours ago came to her. The news regarding of his family's death. The quiver from his friend's voice. Seijuurou's words flinging a harsh impact.

It caused Tetsuya to jump in surprise as well, his sorrow was briefly disrupted ― eventually on hold ― when he saw the cerise-haired shedding her own tears too, complexion of cherry pink glossed over briny tears as she stared at him with her own sheer surprise.

"Oh, Tetsuya-chan. . . I never knew. . ."

Pallid blue eyes widened, hit in realisation; "You. . ."

"I didn't mean to ― I'm sorry!"

Tetsuya swallowed, standing up threateningly toward the trembling woman, his stare hardened and flashed the look toward her confused friend. "H-How about you?"

Aomine looked nervous. "H-Hey, I'm not one with that kind of superpowers here!"

"Tetsuya-chan, we could help if you want to. . ." Her voice softened, although a certain percent of waver remained.

He held a certain firmness in his gaze for a longer moment, conflicting between the raw and new emotions he never thought was possibly triggered. Satsuki knew it was final when the teen slumped back to his bed, looking torn as ever, lost like a poor cat. "I don't know. . . I honestly don't know. . ." he admitted, perplexed. "I do want help. . ." he spoke the words almost inaudibly, cheeks tinted a tinge of red, slightly embarrassed from such request.

Even so, Satsuki was glad that he admitted.

"Akashi could help," Aomine blatantly suggested, if not the most clueless in the room apparently.

But the blunette, again, went into deep turmoil and immediately screamed out a reject. "No!" When both looked in swirling confusion, he gulped, "I mean, I don't want to see him right now. . . We had a conflict just recently. . ."

Tetsuya suspected the others would snort in disbelief. After all, who was he to hold a conflict with a ranked hero? Just a nobody. Just a new recruit. Just a non-positioned member of the Hero Society. Yet, he didn't quite believe when Daiki held out a frustrated sigh and mumbled yet incoherently, "I knew he'd be like that. See what I told you, Satsuki?!"

"H-Hey, I thought he'd change by now!"

The blunette furrowed his eyebrows, confused but curious too. "What are you guys talking about?"

The tanned man sighed, "He never had a permanent sidekick before. The longest one he had so far only served him for two weeks. He'd do anything to challenge the sidekicks, saying that he wanted to test out obedience or something like that?"

"Obedience?" The scoff was clear in his voice.

"Hey, I'm not so sure. He's a secretive asshole, that's for sure."

"Language, Dai-chan!" Satsuki reprimanded her friend. "Anyway, Tetsuya-chan," she cleared her throat, "We like to help, and never mind about Akashi. I'll make sure he won't know about this," she gave him a tender smile. The assurance was strong within her expressions, Tetsuya might as well found himself in trusting her words too easily.

"Okay. . ."

The cerise-haired gave a victorious gesture before down with a serious mood once again, "Alright, Tetchan ― yeah, I might as well just call you that ― we need you to not leave the Hero Society just yet."

The blunette didn't flinch upon a new nickname, instead he made a face when he thought about the fact that he had to stay within the prestigious facility. Especially when he wasn't the Emperor's sidekick anymore. "H-Here? In this particular room? Momoi, I'm not sure but Akashi-kun might had signed me out. . ."

" _I haven't."_

The voice, if had been a superpower, might have the capability of sending Tetsuya flew out of the window by now. Mortified, and undoubtedly unprepared, the blunette turned pale at the sight of a pair of glinting multi-coloured eyes but retained his position firm and multiplied the hard glaze in his own pallid blue. Said redhead was leaning against the exterior wall all the time, listening to every bit of details the blunette had to offer. Feeling rather disturbed at the intrusion, Tetsuya decided to spit his bad mood out toward the despised man.

"What do you want from me? Want me to call you Master and spread my legs wide for you?!" He scoffed, causing Aomine to spur and the woman to hold back her gasp, which she failed to do so.

The Akashi, notifying how childish he sounded (but of course, he was only seventeen and seventeen screamed naivety to Seijuurou) could only rolled his eyes, and threw a clear file which landed smartly against a pillow just settled nearby Tetsuya.

"What's this. . .?" Tetsuya's voice lowered to the normal soft volume, finally.

He had his chance talking now.

"It's my mission. Apparently, I knew it would be your family because of the surname. And also, your family's death comes from an assassination. A very careful and well thought assassination, actually," he drawled on the statement rather slow and detailed, sounding rather displeased against the thought of a planned homicide, he continued; "And it seemed familiar to a case we had about twelve years ago, so the higher-ups thought it might have something to do with another association that didn't go along with ours, and they're, well. . . nasty to handle with," the blunette notified a distressed sigh, "So, they gave me this mission just recently."

"So, what does Kuroko has to do anything with your mission?" The tallest in the room raised his brows.

Seijuurou sighed, yet one of his eyebrows twitched in reflex. He started walking away not before responding, "Tetsuya might come useful to me at this moment. That's all."

The three of them waited for any more details. True to their expectations, Seijuurou halted his steps.

"And also, I supposed a helper would be nice in this mission."

Satsuki gasped. "Tetchan, Tetchan, did you hear that? He wants you back, Tetchan!" The blunette flushed against the statement, burying his face in the depth of his sheets and said nothing more, whilst the tanned man threw him a crooked grin and returning the gaze back to the distanced redhead.

"Hey, what kind of improvement is this?" Aomine wiggled his eyebrows.

The redhead had his eyebrows twitching again. "I sure can kill you if you won't stop wiggling your eyebrows, Daiki."

"Heh, this time I'd like to see you try."

He earned no response, but Seijuurou left permanently afterwards, which still led to his satisfaction anyway.

Perhaps, there was a change in Seijuurou after all. At least, that was what the tanned had thought, ever since that one particular incident. . .

It was miniscule, but it was satisfying.

* * *

Kagami called that night.

The night seemed different than the last. That night, it was warmer and calmer, with his room that viewed the whole city lit in neon, looking as miniscule and vulnerable just as himself. Yet, the blunette had calmed himself. He felt numb, the very least. But he managed to confront a frantic friend from several miles away.

"Yes, I am fine," he said a tad monotonously, "I'll meet with the rest of my family soon, don't worry."

"I mean, I could visit. . ."

Tetsuya smiled toward the suggestion, "That sounds nice but I am busy now." He imagined the disappointment in Kagami's face, and though he too felt the same, he wasn't really up to increase the morose he had been shouldering already. "I'll meet you when I get there."

"When?"

"Weekend."

Kagami sputtered, "T-The funeral?! You're not attending?!"

A groan escaped his lips, "I'll try. . . I guess. . ."

He closed the line real quick, perhaps it was for the good. He was close to being in tears and he didn't want to feel rather weak anymore. Not when the past two days had been rather eventful.

He felt the heavy tension building, and he lied down to ease the burden. What about the funeral? He had no idea. It was tomorrow, but Seijuurou had planned a few days ahead instead of tomorrow.

What an asshole.

Speaking of asshole, said Seijuurou had suddenly called him around this time ― when he had snuggled warmly on his bed, and was about to doze off. It was 2AM, what else could he want in such an ungodly hour?

Still, the blunette dressed himself lightly with a flannel and slacks before dashing to the top of the third tower. The redhead was still propped at his usual seat, viewing the city from the wide windows. He looked like a rather fine man if he wouldn't have to open his mouth to speak, and Tetsuya actually found himself admiring over the chiseled contours of his face, the way his multi-coloured eyes catching every details of the city from afar, observing, prowling. . .

"Akashi. . ." He called out.

"Master."

"Akashi."

The redhead spun his chair, eyes daunting yet a sliver of a smile crossed his face. "Still stubborn, I see."

"It's not even a week."

There was no point arguing. Not that the redhead seemed dissatisfied with his lack of obedience and his lashing blue eyes. Rather, there was an air of amusement surrounding him. Tetsuya was wondering if it was best to stay invisible.

"Your suit is on the table, by the way?"

"Suit ―?" The blunette tilted his head, "But I tore ―"

"It was a new one, and you better not rip it in pieces this time."

He chuckled and turned around. "That's all, you may go rest for now. . . Especially since it had been rather eventful lately, right?"

Tetsuya scoffed, "I wonder whose fault was it. . ." But he too had responded the redhead with a smile, as he approached the coffee table with a black box situated right near the clear vase. "Oh well, good night. . . Akashi."

The blunette fled as quick as he would have to arrive here. The redhead shrugged, he was about to ask the blunette to come and sit down for a glass of fine wine (yeah, he knew Tetsuya was underage but still. . .).

He caught himself staring toward the traces of his shadows, the smug smile remained a memory now. It was brief and small, but present to irk his feelings. Meant to be, anyway.

Seijuurou laughed, a full body laughter causing him to rack his shoulders. Nobody had ever, ever feigned such an attitude toward him just how Tetsuya would. At least, the people who were aware of his position.

The smile was clear, and pallid blue striking like lightning remained in the depths of his mind.

Tetsuya was could be an interesting sidekick, indeed.

"I'd like to see how this one turns out to be. . ."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Mozu : ONE MORE SUBJECT AND I'M FREE. I AM GRADUATING, GUYS! CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT I'VE BEEN IN KNB FANDOM SINCE 2014 HAHAHAHAHA THEN I CAN FINISH LOVE ME FOR THIRTY DAYS AYYYY**

 **-Mozu The Mochi (2016)**


End file.
